


Lies of the father

by Wolf_Man



Category: Prototype (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-27 23:56:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10819422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolf_Man/pseuds/Wolf_Man
Summary: Heller has a conversation with his daughter after the second game.





	Lies of the father

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amaya spends time with her father, he explains the nature of life and death.

**Hello ladies and gents welcome to my backstory for all of my future prototype stories. Basically this story explains what happened after heller devoured Alex.**

Amaya (hellers daughter) pov

I wondered for months when, when had he done it. I was so happy when my daddy picked me up and held me; finally Mercer was gone and I had my father back. No more needles or listening to mercer go on and on about my dna. No more shouts about my daddy being a worthless savage.

Miss Dana had a big smile on her face as she cried, not the forced smile she used to try and cheer me up. I don't think she knew; I sure didn't. The first few months after Mercers death were paradise. My daddy hugged me everyday and left me with Dana while he did what he called [grown up work.]

Things started to change rather slowly, he stopped hugging me as much; he stopped smiling when he saw me. He started to only smile for Dana, and even than only when she had some very good news for him.

It was about eight months after Mercer died that my daddy started to push for us to leave the city. At first dana wanted to stay but daddy insisted we left.

My daddy stole a helicopter and used a bunch of codes to get us out of the city, it had only been a week since he first mentioned leaving. Apparently the quarantine was meant to last a whole year, but daddy wanted to leave sooner. So he had to do a bunch of [grown up work] to get the codes.

We climbed out of the helicopter in boston, and we stayed with some of Dana's friends. Daddy told Dana we couldn't stay to long though, he wanted to move us down south to try and start over. We stayed for three weeks with dana's friends before we left.

He gave Dana a big hug as we climbed into the cockpit of a commercial helicopter; daddy had gotten it from his [grown up work]. We flew in silence for what felt like forever, but according to the clock in the dashboard it had only been thirty minutes. One of us finally broke the silence, it was me.

"You're not my daddy are you?" I asked even as I felt tears forming in my eyes. I prayed that I was wrong. Maybe my daddy was just tired from all the [grown up work] he did; or maybe he liked Dana like he did mommy and felt sad for leaving her.

He laughed, but not my daddy's laugh. It was a laugh that shouted in the face of life and death. A laugh that said I'm better than you could ever hope to be. It was the laugh of a creature who played the game of life and held all the cards. I knew in that moment my daddy was dead.

"Wow kid your smarter than you look, to bad the same couldn't be said about heller right?" The man wearing my daddy's face laughed as his body shifted and cracked. In my daddy's place sat Mercer, with that same horrifying smirk.

I was practically bawling my eyes out at this point, but I had to know. "When...When did my daddy die?" I whimpered through my tears.

"Come on kid your better than that, I bet if you think about you'll be able to figure it out." Mercer spoke in his condescending tone.

**Flashback**

"Welcome to the top of the food chain..." Mercer said as my daddy ate him. I watched terrified and in awe as my daddy pulled all the monsters back into his body. He panted before turning to Dana and I, just for one second I could have sworn he was smirking. But I was to busy thinking about how happy I was to have my daddy back, as I walked forward to hug him.

**End flashback**

"Yo..You replaced him from the st...start." I practically wheezed.

"Home run, judges give this girl a prize. Thats right after all that swearing, hard work, blood, sweat, and tears, Heller still never even got to hug his baby girl again!" Mercer laughed.

"Why!? Why would you do this." I screeched. Why had he let me believe I had gotten my daddy back for so long.

"I wanted to spend time with my sister and seeing how she see's me as a monster, I figured why not pretend to be heller." Mercer spoke coldly having calmed down from his earlier laughing fit. I had only Two questions left for the monster who had killed my father.

"How?" I had stopped heaving and started crying silently.

"How do none of you get it! The evolved didn't get it, blackwatch didn't get it, even green didn't get it." Mercer sighed "Im not infected, Im not alive; I am not human! I am black light; I am the virus and the virus is me. Heller, the evolved, the infected; even green were beings infected with the virus." Mercer spoke in a semi bored tone.

"Most of there bodies cells are made of the virus but they were still at least in part human. Green created the viruses but was not any of them. Heller was a mutation just like the evolved except stronger; the infected were simply beings infected with the virus . None of them were the virus, there is no line between the virus and me. Your fathers dna was very resilient, so I couldn't devour him but the second he tried to devour me it was child's play to high jack the virus in his system and devour him from the inside out." Mercer finished with a smirk.

"Why are you telling me this? You could have eaten me and been done with this." I asked dejectedly, it's a strange thing to know you were doomed to die.

"Your father was quite the annoyance. He killed many of my loyal evolved; and destroyed more than a few of my plans. His shock as he was devoured from the inside out only lasted a second and while I can replay that shock over and over, he didn't have the time to feel soul crushing despair like this. It seems poetic that I crush his daughter emotionally before I eat her." Alex explained with a genuine smile on his face, it was far worse than his smirk.

I wanted to close my eyes but I couldn't. I stared into the monsters eyes as I felt unbelievable pain, overtake my body and I embraced the cold sweet release of death.

**So there you go folks love it? Hate it? Let me know! Also I own nothing so dont sue me!**


End file.
